


Just Desserts

by Ghostsucks



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostsucks/pseuds/Ghostsucks
Summary: You tease Cardinal Copia with one of his favourite desserts.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Just Desserts

As the plates from the mains started to be cleared, you couldn’t help but glance at Cardinal Copia sitting at the head table surrounded by the Emeritus family. He was laughing, looking careless as he engaged in conversation. You knew from your relationship with the Cardinal that this was mostly a show. Even from your seat towards the back of the dining hall, you could easily see how his eyes never wrinkled as he laughed. 

As dessert got served you flashed a small smile. Feeling eyes on you as you picked up the cannoli from the dessert platter that had been placed in front of you. 

Convenient that after the Cardinal had spent hours teasing you just before the event, you would be served a dessert that you knew could fluster him. Repayment for wanting to hold you off until after dinner service was over. Speaking about how it would be more fulfilling the longer you went without release. It helped that you also occasionally called yourself his ‘little cannoli’ in jest after he had emptied his seed in you. The thought of Copia’s seed running down your thighs had the sparks of arousal easily igniting the flame within you. 

With the weight of eyes on you, you adverted your gaze. The man in question watching you from across the hall as he, himself, had his own platter in front of him. Like you were connected by an invisible string, you both had the same idea. 

Picking up your cannoli you placed a finger within its cream. Your eyes closing as you scooped it into your mouth. Your finger slipping inside further than necessary. If only he could hear the lewd moan falling from your lips as you pulled your finger out with a pop. 

Opening your eyes you see his gaze still locked on you. His mouth opened slightly as he enjoyed the show. Your eyebrow-raising silently challenging him. ‘Your move’ you mouthed as his gloved hand picked up his own dessert in front of him. Bitting down on it and causing the cream to almost slipping out of the other end, threatening to stain his beautiful black cassock.

Pulling away slowly, cream sat clinging to his moustache as he made a show of licking his lips. His tongue coming slowly out of his mouth as he swirled it around his lip, collecting all the cream it could. Using his finger coming to swipe at the remnants in his moustache. Swiftly placing it into his mouth as his eyes stayed connected to yours. 

Your gaze diverting back to he cannoli in your hands. Your mind running as you tried to think of a way to approach it next. A metaphorical lightbulb going off as you bought your tongue, narrowing it to a point as you would if you were teasing the head of his cock. Swirling it around slowly and collecting the cream on your tongue, rolling it back within your mouth as you swallowed it down. 

Copia looked away from you, that beautiful pink tinging his cheek as he shuffled in his seat. The eyes of the third darting over to see what he was doing. You only wish you could hear the words they were speaking to each other. 

Knowing it wouldn’t be long before Copia’s eyes were back on you. You took your tongue once more plunging into the almost hollow shell where the chantilly cream was stored. Diving it deep and collecting all you could. A drop of melted cream dripping and landing on your chest as you pulled away from the pastry. The white of the cream a stark contrast from your black shirt. 

Using the same finger you had in your mouth before, you scooped it up. Examining it as it ran down your finger before placing it between your lips once more. Your eyes closing as you imagined the sweet noises your cardinal would be making if you were on your knees in front of him.  


Upon opening your eyes you were greeted with two matching gazes watching you. The Third having been distracted by the cardinals movements earlier must have tried to see what all the fuss was about. Both their mouths open in awe as you easily one-upped your dear cardinal. 

You felt your own flush start to spread on your cheeks. This was supposed to be a fun game, a way to tease your cardinal and now you had been caught. You expected the Third to make a big deal out of this, perhaps even tease the cardinal about such public displays. As his eyes darted down to the cannoli in your hand his eyebrows rose. It clicking in your brain that maybe he isn’t on to the little game that you and the cardinal are playing. That this show was for him instead. 

Attracting the attention of the head of the church truly flustered you. You had become used to the cardinals affections. Often than not ending up in his bed, but the thought of the Third paying you mind – or perhaps you could use this to your advantage. You currently had two of the highest members of this clergy eating out of your hand. Their eyes glued to you as they awaited your next move. 

Your eyes darting back to Copia, noting his left hand had shifted from the table. His shoulder now moving slightly you discerned that he could be only doing one thing. A bold move from such a timid man. So pent up in his lust that he couldn’t even wait to get off, he had to have a hand relieving the burn in his loins now. 

Not wanting to disappoint you placed your empty pastry shell down. Using your two hands to pick up two cannolis. The Italian pastries now sitting in front of your face, you bounced your eyes between them. Darting towards the two men watching you, their eyes widening as they realised. 

You bought both to your lips. Bringing your tongue out to lick between the two. Bringing the cream from one cannoli to the next and back. Taking your time on one, licking and circling before moving to the neglected other. Your eyes slipping closed once more as you tried as best as you could to eat these two desserts. 

The sound of banging cutlery causing your eyes to open, as the Third scurried around to find the silverware that had just fallen around next to him. Copia’s hand stilling as all attention was bought in his direction. His eyes flicking to the Third, hoping he hadn’t noticed. 

Instead of waiting for the attention of both men to come back to you. You stood. Walking around the tables of siblings ignoring the eyes on you as you did so. You were quite aware that there were people around you as you were putting on your little show, but you couldn’t help it. The power trip it caused you would make any sibling mad with lust and power. 

Before either man knew it you were between them. Leaning over and picking up Copia’s long-forgotten cannoli and placing it between your lips.

“Cara, ah-“ Copia was startled by your sudden presence. Luckily for him, he was wearing his black cassock. The slight wet patch on the front would have been much more noticeable if it was anything else. 

“Oh, Cardinal. These desserts are delicious. Wouldn’t you agree, Papa?” You turned your head to the other man, his eyes locked on the leftover cream you could feel on your lip. 

You only slightly exaggerate your moan as you take another long, delicate lick of the cannoli. Papa’s eyes follow your lips with every move, as you quickly take note of the Cardinals white-knuckled grip on the table in front of him. 

“Perhaps we should take this somewhere more private, si?” Papa spoke, breathless from the thought. 

Copia standing too fast causing his chair to create a loud screeching noise as he did so. The force slightly rattling everything on the table as the Third chuckled at the sight of such a desperate cardinal. 

With a nod both men followed you towards the kitchen, the Third suggests that maybe there would be more desserts in there.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: popiaswhitesuit


End file.
